


Till Tonight Do Us Part

by noct_gar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NO DEATH, Possible smut, background Gladnis - Freeform, cup noodles - freeform, lots of fluff and cuddles, lots of hand holding!!!, noct and prom love eachother lots, noct likes to take prompto on cute dates, prompto makes friends, sweet pure boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noct_gar/pseuds/noct_gar
Summary: Prompto, a tired bartender, tries to stay awake for the night shift when the hottest guy he's ever seen strolls in. Question is, why the hell is he walking in at 4 in the morning?





	1. What a Catch

Usually, the bar isn't busy in the wee hours of the morning. It never was. Currently, it was full of only the sweet sound of classical music, clanking of storing away freshly cleaned glasses, and the groans of the poor boy put on night-shift.

He wasn't very tall, and sort of lanky. You could think he was an edgy 16 year old, but he was only a 21 year old college student simply struggling to get more money. He was trying the best he could, which was just barely enough to pay rent. It was basically the same routine all night. _Just make sure the glasses are spotless, the tables are shiny, and no one can see finger prints._ He adjusted his outfit and unbuttoned his collar once he was finished cleaning the recent round of glasses, and sat down on the opposite side of the wide bar table. It was 3:56, and the bar was basically dead.

 _'About another 2 hours until I can go home. I already missed the reruns of Parks and Rec..'_ he thought, as he set his arms on the table and put his head down.

He only got about 10 minutes of peaceful piano music, until the front door silently creaked open. Slow but heavy footsteps made their way over to the seat next to the Bartender, and sat down.

"Been a long night?" A soft voice asked the other who's head was still hiding in between his arms.

"Mostly.. no ones been here for the past 2 hours. The party ended a while ago, bro. You missed it-" the bartender then let out a small laugh as the man next to him chuckled softly. The bartender lifted his head to see just who was walking in the bar past 4 in the morning.

The other guy smiled, and raised his hand to wave a simple hello. The bartender could only notice how beautiful the man was.

He looked around the same age as him, with dark blue hair and somewhat long bangs. It wasn't styled much, yet still looked so _nice_ and _smooth._

The bartender finally snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. "I'm Prompto." He said quietly, turning his head and getting up to go back to the opposite side of the counter-top.

Prompto knew himself, _of course_ he was blushing right about now.

"I'm Noctis," the stunning man replied. After Prompto turned around to get a glass, he let the name roll off of his tongue. _"Noctis..."_ It had a nice ring to it. It felt _right._

"In the flesh," Noctis let out a chuckle. Prompto tensed up, too embarrassed to turn around. He re-directed his thoughts to his job finally, and quickly spun around.

  
"What would you like to drink?" He quickly stuttered out. _Great, Noctis could probably hear the panic in his voice._

"I'm gonna be that guy, and order a soda. I'm not up to getting drunk, as much as I wish I could." Prompto laughed at Noctis's request.

  
"You know, you really don't seem like the type of guy to order a soda at a bar. But thanks for not making me do much work at 4 am, dude." Prompto slid over the glass to Noctis with ease, who replied with a cheerful 'thanks'. Prompto then walked over and placed his elbows on the counter across from Noctis, who was fidgeting with the straw.

"So what's got you walking into a bar this late, Noctis?" Prompto said with a relaxed demeanor.

"Just call me Noct," he smiled, "and I just got done working a late shift. It was rough as shit." Noct let out a heavy sigh and drank more of his soda.

"What the hell kind of job keeps you working till 4 am?"

"You're one to talk." Noct smirked and Prompto laughed. "Well, I guess you've got a point there."

"So is bar tending your true calling?" Noct joked, obviously talking about his job working here.

"Not really," Prompto let out a sigh, "This is just my part time job. I've got to pay off all those photography courses." He scratched the back of his head, feeling pretty dumb just how easily he said that.

"You're a photographer?" Noct asked.

"Oh uh- yeah! I am," Prompto jumped at the question. People don't usually ask him about what he likes to do. Bar tending came with listening to others stories, not telling your own. "I loved taking photos as a kid, and it just sort of grew into what I wanted to do professionally."

"Are you freelance, or work for a company?" _Was Noct actually interested in his photos?_

"Freelance, mostly. People hire me to take a few photos, give me money, and send me on my way. It's simple, but just not enough for living expenses."

**GREAT JOB PROMPTO, YOU TOLD THE CUTE DUDE ACROSS FROM YOU ONCE MORE HOW YOU HAVE NO MONEY.**

"That's not bad. At least you're not tied down into one place, right?" Noct replied.

"Yeah, I guess so." Prompto spoke a little more softly in his reply.

As the next hour and went by, the conversation between the two was just small talk about shows or video games, and it wasn't long before Prompto really wanted to flirt with Noct.

"You got a girl waiting at home for you, Noct?" He asked cheerfully, obviously hoping for a certain answer containing the word 'no'.

"Of course not. I'm 21, Prompto. It gets annoying when almost every girl tries to ask you out, but you just don't like them." He replied, nonchalantly.

"Oh boy, what a man..! 21 and able to get into the pants of every girl he meets!" Prompto joked around and nudged Noct's shoulder.

"And what about you, pretty boy," Prompto tensed at the name, "I've bet you've got a lot of girls asking you out?"

"The drunk ones, definitely. But after a few dates and relationships, I figured out I just don't swing that way," Prompto replied, who glanced at Noctis to see him- _blushing?_

And before they knew it, 6 am rolled around the corner, and the clock went off. It was time for Prompto to get ready to close up. The bar itself had weird hours, closing at 6 in the morning and opening up at 2 in afternoon.

Prompto hated to end the conversation just like that, but he was pretty tired, and knew Noct was too.

Noct pulled out his wallet, preparing to give Prompto his debit card. But Prompto ignored his gestures, and continued to clean and store away the glass Noct used. As he grabbed his belongings, he quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper, and grabbed his keys to lock the doors. Noct followed him out the door, and stood outside with Prompto as he locked the doors.

"Hey, thanks. For listening to me ramble for 2 hours," Noct began, "It was really nice being able to talk to you. Think I could take you out to dinner sometime? I never payed for the soda, and I'd like to get to know you more.. with more time than 2 hours."

"I'll have to take it up sometime." Prompto then handed the piece of paper to Noctis. It was his receipt. Prompto smirked and began to briskly walk away.

Noctis, dumbfounded, looked down at the receipt to examine it more. _Did Prompto just play him for a fool?_

_Under "total amount", was a phone number._


	2. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis finally asks Prompto out on a date. Does it end up all fancy? Nah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!!! just to clarify, the italicized words are Noct's texts, and the normal is Prompto's !!! sorry if it's not clear D:

A text containing the words, _'cute bartender?'_ arrived at 2 in the afternoon.

 

'who else? ( ´ ▽ ` )' Prompto replied back. 

 

_'I'm gonna be honest, I was worried you gave me one of those numbers that turns the caller down.'_  

 

'thanks for the future idea. :-)'

 

Prompto was really giddy. 

 

It's been less than a day since 'Mr. Hot-Shot' Noct walked into the little bar Prompto worked at, and he's been waiting for hours to see if he'd really text him back. He was hoping so, maybe even a little too much. Of course once Noct did send one, he replied back quickly; like a hopelessly smitten teenager. That, and it's definitely not his fault he's running on 2 hours of sleep. He was too busy thinking about Noct to get enough rest. At least it kept him awake for classes, even if they weren't the most important thing on his mind. 

 

His final class finished for the day, and Prompto was let out at 2:30. He finished his homework, and he currently had no projects assigned. For the first time in a while, he had a few days to really sit and relax. 

 

His small apartment was a few blocks down, which took him a good 45 minutes to walk. Usually, he'd run or jog home, but today he was too busy staring at his phone. He really wished Noct would reply sooner. 

 

 

His phone dinged at 4:30. The cute chocobo "Kweh!" ringtone rang throughout the living room. 

 

Prompto gasped from the kitchen while trying to grab a water, and almost tripped over the couch to get his phone. 

 

_'Hey, sorry. I just finished my last shift for the week. Got any plans tonight?'_ Prompto got excited. 

 

'Surprisingly, no. I don't have classes until the next few days.'

 

_'Want to do something tonight? I don't work tomorrow.'_

 

'like I could turn down that offer? you still owe me for that soda' Prompto then thought it could have possibly been inconsiderate to say such, but hopefully Noctis knew he was joking. 

 

_'I'm down. Pick you up at 7?'_

 

'sounds good :D' He then gave Noctis his address, and threw his phone on the couch as he ran to start the shower. He had to hurry, he didn't have that much time before Noctis would be here. 

 

The shower felt nice on his tense muscles and freckled skin. It was such a long week, and the cute guy on top of it just added to the stress. He was tired, but excruciatingly set on going out with Noctis. 

 

_**Is this gonna be a date? Oh my god, this is a date.** _

 

Prompto quickly shampooed his hair, washed his face, and hopped out of the shower. _5:15 pm._ He had an hour and 45 minutes to fix himself up. 

 

He started with his hair. He wanted to change up his flat style, so he grabbed his hair dryer from the bottom cabinet and blow-dried his hair to swoop upwards on the top. And after applying some gel, he believed his hair looked fucking badass. 

 

After that, he applied some quick concealer and eyeliner. Prompto was a professional when it came to eyeliner. 

 

When he was finished with his bathroom routine and deemed himself good-looking, he finally sprinted to his bedroom (but not too fast- he didn't want to mess up his hair) and checked the clock. _6:34. Running good on time._ He quickly grabbed his one of his nicest pairs of clothes, a simple flannel and his favorite aesthetically pleasing jeans. 

 

_6:57. Noctis should be here any minute now._

 

After pacing around his apartment, making sure he had his keys and his necessities with him, and his 5th attempt to make sure everything looked on point, Prompto started to get self concious. _Was his apartment horrible? Oh god, what if Noctis hated how his hair looked tonight?_

 

The doorbell rang. 

 

Prompto leaped out from the bathroom and bounded over to the door. He slowly unlocked it, tensing up as he saw Noctis on the other side. 

 

"Hey." 

 

"Oh- hey!" Prompto perked up, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. 

 

Saying Noctis looked gorgeous would be an understatement. 

 

He had a dark grey button up shirt and black pants. It matched his blue-grey eyes.  His dark hair looked disheveled but still so wonderful. Only Noctis could pull that look off. 

 

"Are we going to go to do something, or do you want to keep gawking over me?" Noct let out a chuckle before Prompto blushed, embarrassed he got caught staring. 

 

"I can't really help staring because you look awesome." Prompto sighed and shook his head, as Noctis snickered at his response. 

 

"I wouldn't mind spending all day complimenting how beautiful you look." Noctis smirked. Oh, he wants to play _this_ game. Prompto already lost. He was trying to hide his overly red face while walking out the door with Noctis, and locking his door on the way out. 

 

After they stepped out of the building, Prompto was stunned by Noctis's overly-nice car. Even the leather seats were luxurious. 

 

"So what do you want to do?" Noctis asked after pulling out of the apartment complex. 

 

Prompto, surprised they didn't even think about just what they were doing, groaned.

 

"You know, I'm not even in the mood for anything. I just want to sit and watch the rest of my Parks and Rec episodes."

 

"No way, you watch it too?!" Noctis looked over. Sternly.

 

"HELL YEAH I DO." Prompto looked over. He was ecstatic. 

 

"We're going back to my place and we're watching Netflix and ordering pizza."

 

"Does this mean I spent almost two hours making myself look beautiful for nothing?!" Prompto laughed. 

 

"It makes everything ten times sexier, dude." Noctis was laughing too. 

 

"Now THIS is a treat." Prompto was laughing really hard now. 

 

_This was Prompto's ideal date._

 

 

 

Noct's place was beautiful. It was in a nice building, with a great view of the city. He had a flatscreen with a few gaming systems, aswell. 

 

Prompto plopped himself down on the leather couch infront of the tv.

 

"This place is so fucking cool."

 

"I guess. It's a little extravagant for me, but I don't mind it." Noctis went to go grab blankets and pillows. 

 

"I would literally kill to own a place like this."

 

When he got back, Prompto quickly grabbed the fur blanket and threw it around his shoulders. 

 

"How did you know fur blankets were my favorite in the winter?" Prompto teased. 

 

"I could tell." Noctis winked at him. 

 

Before Prompto could respond, the doorbell rang. Pizza was here. 

 

"Better be stuffed crust." Prompto hovered over to the kitchen. 

 

"Nothing but." 

 

"You are my favorite person in this entire world."

 

 

 

And in just a few moments, Noctis had changed to more casual clothing and they were both on the couch crouched over their gaming controllers, Prompto wrapped up in a blanket. 

 

"Im gonna win this-SHIT!" Prompto yelled at the last second until Noctis pushed his character off screen, wiping out his HP. At that moment, Noctis smirked. He won. 

 

"Geez, how many times until you can let me win out of pity, dude?"

 

"Never. I'm tired. Let's say we watch some Parks and Rec now?" 

 

"Please. My hands need a break." 

 

Prompto laid back on the sofa after grabbing another piece of pizza. Noctis was switching over to Netflix. 

 

"What episode are you on?" Noctis asked while switching to the 'more episodes' tab. 

 

"I've already finished the series. I'm good with whatever."

 

"I'm only on Season 4. I hope that's okay," Noctis selected the episode he left off on. 

 

After watching a few episodes with continuous conversations about the show, and regrettably finishing all of the pizza, Prompto finally grew more and more tired. The need for sleep was catching up to him. 

 

He was so tired, he didn't notice himself leaning against Noctis on the couch. Noctis, somewhat surprised, allowed him to sit there for a moment, thinking Prompto could have just been not thinking. Though being invested in watching the show, he didn't realize Prompto actually fell asleep. 

 

He was curled up in the fur blanket, resting up against Noctis. 

 

_It was adorable._

 

After he paused Netflix, Noctis sat there to just take in the moment. Every freckle dusted on Prompto's face. How his hair laid just right, lining his face. The few pieces of hair lingering out of place that Noctis slowly pushed back around his face.

 

Promptos eyelashes fluttered open to see Noctis looking right at him. In a normal situation, where he was more awake, he would have looked away embarrassed. But in this case, he moved forward, linking his lips with Noctis's. Even though Prompto was half asleep, he still felt butterflies in his stomach. Fully awake Prompto would never be this brave.

 

Noctis moved his hand up to cup Prompto's face, as Prompto felt him smile against his lips. The moment was beautiful. They stayed like that for a few minutes, neither wanting to stop. And when they did, Noctis leaned his forehead up against Prompto's, who was slowly falling back asleep. 

 

Noctis then sat up and leaned back against the arm of the sofa. He put an arm over Prompto's shoulder, pulling him to lay down next to him. Prompto snuggled up to Noctis and let out a soft hum and wrapped his arms around Noctis. Before falling asleep, Noctis quickly kissed Prompto's forehead and softly whispered "Goodnight."

 

_They both could get used to this._

 

_It was definitely hard to believe all this started less than a day ago._


End file.
